What Happens
by UchihaSora16
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are sparring and something happens turn there whole world upside down. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI Don't read if you don't like. Lemon, and fluff.


**A/N~ Well here is my new story sorry I haven't gotten any new chapters out I have been having major writers block and it the end of the semester so I have been cramming for finals. Right now it is Christmas break so that is the only reason I have time to do this. I hope you guys love this as much as I loved writing it. I hope to get more out ASAP.**

***WARNING* **

**Contains Yaoi~ no likely, no ready. I don't want to here flames from people if you don't like yaoi y r u reading this.**

Chapter 1~How it Happened

A blonde boy or should I say man, around 19, turned in his sleep only to be awakened by another man lying next to him. The man then awoke and wrapped his muscular arms around the blonde's waist. This at first startled the man, but then he soon sunk in to bliss as the other man lightly placed his lips on the blonde's.

Naruto had always hated Sasuke with a burning passion. But slowly over time that hatred turned in to love. This love was finally confessed on one fateful day while sparring.

"Ok, teme it is time I kicked your ass," Naruto yelled at the raven haired boy across from him.

"Let me see you try, dobe," Sasuke called back. Naruto charged at Sasuke only to trip on a rock in front of the raven and fall on top of him. The two boys laid there looking at each other. When Naruto lend his head down and kissed Sasuke. At first Sasuke was surprised by what his team mate had done, but them he forgot about it and sunk into the kiss. They then broke apart only for air. Sasuke then quickly wound his arms around Naruto and pulled him back in to another kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip to ask for entrance into his mouth. The raven slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The battle then started, in the end Sasuke won, though. Once they broke apart for air again Sasuke asked Naruto, "How long?"

"How long what, since I've loved you,"

Sasuke nodded.

"Hmmmm…I would have to say it started to show when we accidentally kissed that one time you remember?" Sasuke nodded again then thought back to their first kiss. "What about you, teme,"

"Don't call me teme, and well I would have to say that is was about the same time, but it didn't take me quite as long for me to know that I loved you,"

"You are always trying to beat me aren't you, teme?"

"Of course," There was a silence between them for a second.

"Will you say that again?"

"What, I love you, Naruto,"

"Hn, yes that," Naruto bent down and kissed Sasuke again.

After that day the two were inseparable, except the occasional mission that they did on their own. Some nights Sasuke would stay at Naruto's tiny apartment, which he didn't like very much, and other nights Naruto would stay at Sasuke's expensive mansion. Over the next couple years the two grew with each other into drop dead gorgeous young men. Sasuke's fan girls soon got over their obsession/crush with him knowing there was no way they would be with him now. Everyone in the Village had become nice to Naruto because they knew whatever they said or did would eventually end with Sasuke hearing about it and either them getting their assed kicked or dying if it was bad enough.(Luckily this only one person died and the others where in the hospital for 4 months.)

"Teme," Naruto said as he tried to wake the raven up.

"Dobe, go back to sleep,"

"I thought I told you not to call me that, and if we don't get up we'll be late for the meeting baa-chan called,"

"What?" Sasuke threw the sheets off and started to get ready. "You should have told me sooner, then I would have gotten up right away, dobe," he said as he pulled on his pants.

"Oh, teme that wouldn't be any fun," They sat down and ate a quick breakfast and rushed out the door. On the way to the Hokage Tower, Sasuke called over to Naruto, "You are so getting punished when we get back home,"

Naruto just smiled.

"You're late," Tsunade called as they walked into the meeting 2 minutes late.

"Oh, baa-chan calm down we're not that late." Naruto and Sasuke sat down in the two last seats that Sakura had saved for them.

"Where were you two?" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Teme wouldn't get up this morning," Sakura rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname Naruto gave his lover. After the meeting Naruto and Sasuke went back to the Uchiha Mansion. As they walked through the door Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall and held him there. "Dobe, you really have to start waking me up on time if you are going to spend the night," Sasuke then kissed Naruto.

"But Teme you have saying that for the last 4 years,"

"Well, I mean it this time, and why won't you move in with me, that is what is causing all this mess,"

"Cause you never ask,"

"I ask loads of times,"

"Well, I have to go," Naruto tried to slip between Sasuke and the wall, but the raven was faster.

"Wait I wasn't done…" The blonde go by and walked out the door.

Sasuke thought for a minute then followed him out the door; soon they ended up at their special bridge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he ran up to him.

"What, Teme,"

"Why did you leave like that?"

"I need to think," Sasuke stood there for a minute starring at his boyfriend. Then he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dobe,"

"Hn,"

"Will you move in with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and can't be without you dobe," Naruto swung his arms around Sasuke and kissed. Sasuke was surprised at first, but then let it go. They broke apart and Naruto said, "Yes, teme took you long enough,"

"


End file.
